User blog:Aurixia/Analysis on Harriet Denby's Role
NOTE: BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A LOT OF READING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK LOL. Okay, so in this blog post, I wanted to put my over-thinking, Trans-Anubis analysation to work. So, I've decided to try to compare and explain Harriet's role with Dutch Fabian's death. They aren't exactly the same, but we do have some similarities. Although, I would have liked the writers to have given Fabian the proper death story arc like in Het Huis Anubis. Pay attention to bolded words, those are where the similarities lie (around the words, not the actual words themselves). Harriet So, basically. Harriet was put in a mental hospital because she was crazy and blah-blah-blah. Caroline DENB'''y gave her some sort of '''concoction to make her feel groggy and weak (I guess sleepy, too). Eddie saw a''' vision of her that gave him some '''clues on Caroline and blah-blah-blah. Some of Sibuna went to visit her sometimes, before she disappeared completely. It was later discovered that she was moved to another room '''and Caroline still gave her the mysterious concoction. She then '''escaped '''that (cause shes the bomb.COM) I'm most likely getting the order of things out of order, but, whatever. She escaped many times. She '''snuck her way into Anubis House (still groggy) and KT found her. Then there was the situation in which Caroline had finally found her and made Harriet''' pretend that SHE was Caroline. Then she saves the world YAY! (I'm sorry, I'm sleepy) '''Dutch Fabian Fabian is put into a regular hospital 'cause he goes into a coma (no doubt induced by Jacob van '''DEN B'erg's pill '''concoctions). Sibuna visits him a few times and he's moved into another room '''for a bit. Later he is moved to Jacob's house and everyone thinks he's dead, and he's put on the '''pills again '''that make him '''groggy and sleepy '''and basically just put him back into another coma. Jeroen has dream-like '''visions of Fabian and those visions give him clues on things. He escapes the house and finds his way back to Anubis, still groggy and sleepy, and Amber finds him (Oh, look, KT basically took Amber's spot in Sibuna. She took this small role too!). Amber makes him pretend he's a new student named Berend. He then helps save Sibuna and Noa YAY! Let's add Daniel too! Daniel is put into a regular hospital cause he goes into a coma (concoctions '''by the German cross between '''Jacob '''and Rufus, blah). Sibuna '''visits him a few times. Later he's moved into''' Zeno's house (no funeral or pretending, so I think everyone thinks he got '''kidnapped. He gets the pills that make him groggy and sleepy '''too. Magnus has dream-like '''visions of him that give him clues, blah-blah. He eventually''' escapes the house (I don't remember if they get him out or if he does it like in HHA). He '''doesn't pretend '''to be another student but YAY for him! '''So, in conclusion, Harriet's role (not including being the true Keeper and the outside plots that affect her) is basically what happens if you decide to give Dutch Fabian's death storyline arc to a character that is randomly created for our version, you take away the death (like DHA did) and change a few things to downgrade it into a meh-ish storyline (which I actually enjoyed). Thanks for reading this. Reply and stuff, I'm gonna go sleep. Lol. AND COME ON, WE ALL KNOW DENBY IS BASICALLY THE FEMALE VERSION OF JACOB VAN DE BERG. SIMILAR NAMES, BOTH HAVE HOUSES THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO THE SHOW, KIDNAP PEOPLE, NEED DESCENDANTS FOR A RITUAL TO UN-CURSE SOMEONE. OK BYE. - Carlos/Aurixia/SchoolOfIsis Category:Blog posts